


Bad Hog

by Mmmph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Orgasm Denial, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmph/pseuds/Mmmph
Summary: Fed up with Roadhog's violent killing sprees, Mercy captures the man and has her way with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Mako loved being on the hunt. He loved the thrill of it; the way it warmed his blood and quickened his breath. And dressed as he was in his Toa island garb, he liked the beads of sweat that rolled down his bare chest and the sway of his braided rope dress lightly brushing his exposed thighs and knees too. He liked the wind in his hair and the noise his bare feet made slapping against the ground as he rushed after his victims. He wanted them to hear him coming, wanted them to know true fear before he got his hook around them. His grip tightened eagerly on the leather handle of his beautiful instrument just thinking about it.

And mostly, he liked when his fleeing prey was nothing but a weak little woman, as his current one just so happened to be.

_Mercy,_ he thought, grinning sadistically beneath his mask. _There will be none of that for you._ The doctor was so pristine, so angelic. Her eyes were a soft blue and her smile sickeningly sweet, and when he watched her healing and saving the lives of the opponent’s team, he thought no one person could be more innocent and pure. That’s what he liked about hunting her.

It was nearing dark when he’d cornered the doctor. Their opposed groups were clashing in battle, as was per usual. Widow and Reaper and Jamison. Those were his companions. And on the other side, the monkey and the annoying Brit and the old soldier… and _her_ , of course. Mercy. She was soaring here and there keeping them all alive, but somehow, some _way_ , he’d caught her alone. She was separated from the rest of them, almost certainly running off to their aid to warm them with her little benevolent healing stream. But Mako happened to be in the right place at the right time, and, unfortunately for the good doctor, stood between her and the rest of them, blocking her path.

Across the battlefield he could see the lines of startle etch across her pretty face. She gasped and clutched her staff to her chest, instinctively stepping back away from him. Mako grinned beneath his mask and threw his hook for her. The doctor, slim and nimble, managed to avoid it and slip down a nearby alley in retreat. _Good girl,_ he thought, instantly giving chase. _Make me work for it._

And she had. He’d chased her through buildings and down alleys and up hills and almost back in a complete circle before she’d tripped at the top of a flight of stairs leading into the abandoned confines of a second-story apartment building. Mercy looked back, and when she saw him bounding up the stairs after her, she’d crawled inside. _Crawl like a dog._ Mako liked the way she looked on her knees.

When he reached the top of the stairs and filled the doorway leading to the apartment’s shadowed interior, she was still on the floor, staring up at him with those sweet azure eyes. Beneath his mask, he could hear his own breath scraping it’s inner wall in blissful anticipation. He started swinging his hook in a circle beside his waist. He stepped closer.

“Please,” Mercy said, raising a hand in surrender. Even begging she was beautiful, skin so soft, lips pink and supple as they pleaded. 

“This will only hurt a little,” Mako told her, another step closing the gap between them. His hook made swishing sounds as it cut the air beside him. Closer he drew, watching her fear grow, smiling all the while. He took aim.

Then, just when he thought the doctor was about to weep, she threw her head back instead and cupped her hands around her mouth. “ _Ana! Now!_ ”

“What!?” Mako growled, but before he could do anything else, something pricked his neck. He threw up a hand furiously to swat whatever it was way. What he came up with was a small, sharp, dart. “Wha…” He muttered, but his muscles went lax instantly and his eyelids turned to steel. Then the ground rushed up to meet him. Faintly, he felt his belly flop against the concrete. He had just enough strength left to raise a hand in a confused rage for the doctor’s foot, but his grasp came up empty as she pulled away from him and he fell face first to the floor. The dark hands of a deep sleep embraced him.

* * *

 

Time passed; how much, Mako couldn’t even begin to guess. The steel that coated his eyelids had been lifted though, and slowly he made them come apart. He was groggy, disoriented. The whole world was teetering and dim at first till he shook his head and cleared the last residue of his forced nap’s hangover. Surveying his surroundings, he saw was still in the empty apartment he’d chased the doctor into.

Then cold harsh realization hit him all at once. He was sitting in a chair, but he couldn’t stand up; in fact, he couldn’t move at _all_. His hands were pulled back around his sides as far as they could go, and each wrist was tightly cuffed with big leather pads that tethered them to one another. Thick ropes crossed securely across his bare chest and belly, biting their little teeth into his flesh so tight he could feel them burn if he squirmed. His leg were immobilized too, ankles tied tight to the chair legs, more restraints pinning his thighs down just above his knees. He writhed and rocked from side to side, but doing so hurt, and if nothing else, confirmed just how securely he’d been bound.

He couldn’t shut his mouth entirely either, and their was a bit of dribble on his chin. He focused and felt ropes wedged firmly between his teeth as well, several coils wrapping his lower face gagging him. Talking was an impossibility. Mako could only grunt and grumble, the stale taste of old rope on his tongue. “ _Mmf grrnn mmnf…_ ”

_That bitch bound me up and put ropes in my mouth,_ Mako thought with a grimace, a cold hard rage rumbling up from the pit of his stomach as he roared into his gag. When he finished his fit, in the silence that followed he could hear the distant sounds of gunfire and shouts in the streets below. _And the fight is still going on!_ That, somehow, equally frustrated him. He made himself ignore the burns of his rope and started struggling ferociously to escape his bondage. Every way he twisted and turned and jerked, though, his restraints only seemed to grow tighter around him. After nearly ten minutes of trying to escape, he gave up with an agitated growl. Where the ropes crossed his chest, red marks had formed and grew itchy and sensitive.

He sat panting and felt drool drip from his chin onto his chest. He couldn’t swallow as well with his mouth forced open and stretched around the ropes, cauing him to drool like some animal, like some… _Hog,_ he thought, clenching his fists. It was in that moment he became aware he’d been unmasked, too. _She saw me without my mask on. That little skinny whore saw my face!_ He grunted and tried stomping his feet till he remembered they were bound to the chair legs. _I’ll kill her for this,_ he thought, frowning so deeply it hurt his brow. _I swear I’ll kill that woman for this._

But he didn’t even _see_ that woman for nearly another hour. He was forced to sit in the chair, drooling and brooding and hating in the day’s last heat as sweat poured down his naked chest and night came, bringing graciously with it a nice cool breeze. When she finally appeared in the doorway, and even though he knew she wouldn’t be able to understand him, Mako couldn’t help himself but to roar threats at her from his gagged mouth and start thrashing in his restraints again.

“Quiet,” she demanded sternly, the scared little innocent doctor completely gone, and a strong confident woman in her place. She stalked into the room with her chin held high and looked down her nose at him. “You just keep quiet.”

Mako glared up at her seething, fists curling and uncurling behind his back, lips quivering anxiously around the ropes between them, desperate to shout at her but completely unable to.

“I’ve captured you,” she explained, as if it needed explaining. Her eyes looked him over, long pretty lashes batting. “You are a cruel monster of a man, a killer, a psychopath, and now you’ve been captured.” She stepped a bit closer so that her eyeline was well above his own and Mako had to look up to meet her harsh gaze. He hated how absolutely powerless he felt. “And besides Ana, no one knows I have you in captivity. No one in the whole world. How does that make you feel?”

He sneered around his gag and imagined how good it would feel to break free of the cuffs she put on him and wrap his meaty hands around her little frail neck. 

Mercy grinned. “Good. I’m glad you’re not thrilled with the situation. I want you to be mad. I want you to be _seething_. Because I’m not turning you in to Overwatch.” Her grinned broadened. “And I’m _not_ turning you in to the police.” Broader still. “I’m not turning you in to anyone else’s custody at all, in fact.”

_She won’t kill me_ , Mako thought. _She wants me to think she can, but she can’t. Too soft a heart in her little measly chest. Empty threats. Bitch will learn what I do to people who make empty threats._

“No, you’re not going anywhere. I’m going to keep you right here, tied up nice and tight just like you are.”

Mako frowned. He wasn’t even sure what she meant by that.

Mercy raised a finely shaped eyebrow. “What? Are you surprised? I don’t mean to take your life if that’s what you were thinking. I’m not some cruel killer like you… Mako.”

Briefly, he thought, _She knows my name?,_ before his rage returned to erode away all thought and replace it with a red sheet of violent fantasy.

“I’m a doctor. A good one with a good nature. That much is true. But, as I’ve said, you are a _very_ bad man, Mako, and I worry that if I _did_ turn you over to someone, you’d escape them and go back to your vicious killing sprees. The only way I can keep you under control is to keep you prisoner myself.”

“ _Nhm hhnf,_ ” Mako grunted around his rope-gag with a shake of his head. The woman was making it sound as if she were enslaving him, and Mako Rutledge was no woman’s _slave._ He thrashed against his restraints and grumbled. “ _Grf hnnh mmnf hrm!_ ”

“Stop trying to talk,” Mercy commanded. “Or I’ll tie those ropes around your mouth tighter.”

Mako shut up, but glared at her, hoping to convey every ounce of his apoplectic rage with his eyes alone.

“You’re not going to speak, you’re not going to move, you’re not going to _do_ anything at all. You’re to sit still and keep quiet until I’ve decided what I want to do with you. You’re to _behave_ and obey me _._ Understood?”

_How dare the whore ask me questions when I can’t talk to answer them,_ he thought. _Gag me and interrogate me? Idiot._

But Mercy’s stern look was unwavering. “Do you understand me, Mako? Nod if you do.”

There was no way in a cold hell Mako was nodding along and agreeing to that bullshit. He snorted derisively.

Mercy took a breath and raised her chin a bit higher. “You should know, if you don’t comply and obey me, I am prepared to torture you.”

“ _Hmf hmf hmf hmf hmf,_ ” Mako laughed around his gag. The sweet little blond doctor torture _him_? The mere concept was ridiculous.

Mercy nodded. “Yes, I thought you might respond that way. There are other ways to torture a man than pain, however.” She stared at him a moment, smiling. “There’s a bit more fighting to do. But when I return, rest assured, Mako… you’re going to be a good boy for me.” She sat on the edge of a desk slid up against the far wall, and took one of her boots off. She slipped a long sock from her foot before tucking it back in the boot. Then she moved behind him and used her sock to tie as a blindfold around Mako’s eyes. Complete darkness enveloped him. “Don’t go anywhere,” she whispered beside him as she pulled his blindfold tight.

“ _Mmnf!_ ” Mako grunted, shaking his head furiously to try and escape the blackness she’d force upon him. It held tight, and as he listened to her footsteps retreat and vanish, he was instantly filled with a fresh surge of fury. Of course, it was an entirely impotent fury as he could no longer move, talk, see or do much of anything beside loathe the woman who’d captured him and wait for her return. 

* * *

 

 

Angela spent the rest of her day soaring across the battlefield. She enjoyed the rush of the wind in her hair much the way Mako did, but—of course—for very different reasons. She kept her team alive, healing them, sticking close to the front lines but far back enough to retreat when necessary. And she performed her duties well, though admittedly her mind was elsewhere. Specifically, on her waiting prisoner: bound, gagged, and tucked away in a place only Captain Amari and herself knew about.

It wasn’t until the fighting had waned down and was nearly complete when Ana approached her. “Angela,” she began, pulling Mercy aside by the elbow. “You fought well today.”

“Thank you, Captain,” she replied with a nod. “You as well. And, of course, you have my thanks again for helping me capture that monster.”

“That monster is why I’m speaking with you. Angela, what exactly are you intending to do with him?”

Mercy took a breath. “I haven’t decided yet,” she said, though, in a way, she had. “And I’d prefer we kept this between you and I, Ana.”

Ana put her hands up. “It was your plan, doctor. You can do with him what you want and I won’t say a word. I’m just worried. He _is_ … quite a large, imposing thing, isn’t he?”

Angela tittered. “He’s gagged and tied, Ana. As big as he might be, all he can do now is grunt and squirm.” And, oh, how she enjoyed watching him grunt and squirm.

“Alright. If you need me for anything else-”

“I’ll be sure to be in contact. Thank you, Captain.”

After Ana departed, Angela said her goodbyes to Jack and the rest before slinking away into the emptied streets herself. She moved briskly as the sun was lost beneath the horizon, but not eagerly, though she _was_ certainly eager to get back to her captive. It almost surprised her how much she’d enjoyed capturing him. She’d always known she had certain… ‘interests’ that excited her, but acting on them like this was something fairly new to her. 

When she returned to Mako, he was just as she’d left him: every bit of his massive half-naked body bound tightly in crossing ropes. Her sock around his eyes forcing blindness upon him; the ropes she’d tied tightly around his mouth to keep him silent still pressed firmly into the skin beside his lips. His teeth were barred around them fiercely, making him take on the appearance of some feral beast she’d tamed.

And when she’d first unmasked him as he lay unconscious, Angela had half-expected him to actually _be_ a beast. The rumors were that he had the flat snout of a pig where his nose should be. He didn’t. In fact, the man’s face beneath the mask was quite normal. Truthfully, he was even a bit handsome. That came as a great relief to her. Though she hadn’t admitted it to herself back when she’d first formulated her plan to kidnap him, she _wanted_ him to be handsome. 

Mako must’ve heard her feet. As soon as she stepped from the outer terrace to the cool interior of the apartment room, he began throwing up a fit again, snarling and trying to curse her around his gag, rocking the chair as much as he could. Angela was profoundly impressed with the man’s stamina. He _must’ve_ realized he couldn’t escape the bondage she’d put him in by then, yet he fought on. She liked that.

“Silence,” she commanded of him, though she did enjoy his futile attempts at speaking. She walked up to the chair and pulled her sock down off of his eyes. She worked it down around his neck, thinking it almost like a little collar on him there.

He glared hatefully up at her.

_It’s his eyes,_ Angela thought, _that’s where his handsomeness comes from. He has pretty eyes._ They were a light green, heavily lashed, wide set. She reached a hand for his face and cupped his cheek just below those pretty eyes. “I’m going to put you to sleep again. Don’t worry. You won’t be out for long.” She slipped the spare dart Ana had given her from her waistband.

Mako looked to it and frowned. He started mumbling and furiously shaking his head, but Angela jabbed his neck with it anyway. Captain Amari’s sleep dart’s worked quick. He was out like a light in seconds.

Angela knew she wouldn’t have nearly as much time to prepare him as she did before. She’d used a far less potent dart. With that in mind, she wasted no time getting to work. She got behind the chair and began shoving it towards the room’s corner, where a king-sized bed was nestled. Moving the mountain of a man wasn’t easy, and several times she had to stop and catch her breath just shoving at his chair, but eventually she got him where she wanted him. She untied him as quickly as possible, first his feet, then his thighs, then his upper body. His gag came loose and fell away when she removed the upper restraints. She left the cuffs on till last. When he was freed, she got beside him and shoved with all her might till he rolled off the chair and onto the mattress. 

_Thanks goodness for that,_ Angela thought, swiping at her brow. If he’d rolled the other way and fell onto the floor, she doubted she’d have the strength to ever get him up on the bed at all.

She crawled onto the bed beside him and worked the steel chain of the cuffs around the bed’s headboard before locking his wrists back up tightly in the leather pads. With that done, she was able to relax a bit. Now, he couldn’t grab her or use his hands in any way if he woke up. She took a second to catch her breath before making her way to the end of the mattress. She tied up his giant bare feet in ropes around his ankles, then spread his legs as wide as she could before tying each foot to the bed’s corner. It left him spreadeagle and completely vulnerable.

It was as she was finishing tying one of his feet when Mako stirred and began coming awake. He groaned and made fists, pulling at his newly-chained wrists. His head lifted groggily from the pillow beneath it so he could glare down at her. He blinked hard to clear his vision.

“ _Argh!_ What are you doing!?” He snarled, jerking again at his hands. “You little whore! Answer! What are you doing with me!?”

“Keep your mouth shut,” Angela told him as she knotted his ankle up. “You’ll be wearing a gag again soon enough.”

“What are you _doing_!?” He growled, louder.

“ _Quiet!_ ” She demanded. She thought of a quick way to shut him up, and reached down to wiggle her fingers into the sole of his foot. Mako jerked at his leg, but she’d tightly restrained it in place by then and he couldn’t move. He made a sound that wasn’t quite laughter, more of a series of short breaths.

“ _Stop!_ ” He shouted, wiggling his toes and trying desperately to pull his foot free.

“Ticklish feet?” Angela asked with a grin. She absolutely _adored_ when a man had a weakness she could exploit. Eagerly, she reached down and stroked a finger lightly up his foot again. Mako responded the same way, growling and writhing. “You really shouldn’t go barefoot if you’re ticklish, Mako.” She said, mercilessly dancing her fingertips up and down his foot.

“ _Stop tickling me!_ ” He managed to spew between his fits of heavy breathing.

“Why should I?” She tickled him some more, reveling in watching him squirm and pant like a helpless little piggy. 

“ _Bitch!_ ” He growled as she worked his foot over a bit more before dancing her fingers up around his calf and to his knee. She tickled him back by the hamstring, feeling his skin begin to coat with sweat as he struggled. She tickled his big meaty thigh, lightly grazing her fingernails up and down the sensitive skin there. She eyed up his bare belly and was eager to try it out as a new center of rapturous torture when something _else_ caught her eye.

“Well,” Angela said, biting her inner cheek to suppress a smile. “Looks like you’re enjoying this a bit more than you’re letting on, Mako.”

Beneath his tribal dress, his black underwear had swelled up around his crotch. The massive bulge throbbed, eager to be unleashed.

“I will _kill_ you for this you little worthless bitch!” Mako roared, seething at her as he tightened his fists. “ _Let me out of this bondage!_ ”

Instead, Mercy grabbed the bulge between his legs and gave it a nice hard squeeze. Mako winced and threw his head back; in rage or ecstasy, Angela wasn’t sure.She knew only that whatever was squirming in her hand was warm and throbbing.

“You’re a pervert, aren’t you?” She asked him, feeling a surge of arousal of her own beginning to grow unruly. “You want to use your big cock on me, don’t you?”

“ _Argh!_ ” Mako bellowed, pounding his fists against the bedding beneath them.

“Answer or I’ll torture you with tickling for an hour straight.” She wanted to hear him say it; _needed_ to at this point. “Do you want to stuff your fat cock inside of me?”

“ _Yes, you bitch! Yes! NOW TAKE IT OUT!_ ” He demanded, panting amorously as his hips thrusted the bulge of his cock more firmly into her palm. “ _Take it out!_ ”

“It’s going to stay right where it is,” she told him, patting his bulge before taking her hand away. Hearing him beg her to take it out was far more than she could’ve hoped for. She had to bite her lip and put a hand to her brow to contain her excitement.

“ _BITCH!_ ” Mako wailed, thrashing even harder in his restraints.

Mercy giggled, basking in her moment of sexual triumph. As she watched him writhe, going increasingly more red in the face, she had a sudden urge to find out just what was waiting to ‘get her’. She crawled up beside his waist and unclipped his tribal dress. She tore it away and threw it to the floor. Mako went silent and stared hungrily at her. Angel gave him her most manipulative smile as she lowered her mouth to his waistband and used her teeth to tear into his underwear. When it was torn, she was able to use her hands and rip it away completely. 

“Oh,” was all she could say as her eyes widened on what had been unleashed.

Mako’s cock stood at full mast, wavering a bit with his breath as it throbbed eagerly. It was quite large, the biggest certainly Angela had ever seen, and thick too.

“What do you want me to do with that?” She asked him, not taking her eyes off his swollen member.

“Put your fucking whore’s mouth around it,” he said, a little more quietly then as he watched with bated breaths. “Take it in your mouth. Now.”

“You want to gag me with your cock like I gagged you before, is that it?”

“Oh, I want you gagging on my cock alright… now _take it,_ you whore!”

Angela met his eyes and smiled sinisterly. She’d lured him this far to appease herself, now it was time for the icing on top. “No,” she said bluntly and crawled off the bed.

“ _WHAT!?_ ”

She knew he was about to get very loud very fast, so Angela just had to work faster. She kicked her boots off, slid out of her spandex pants, and pulled her panties off before stepping back into the pants to hide her own swollen little secret back up and away from Mako’s hungry eyes. Mako was already shouting by the time she’d rushed up to his head and quickly crammed her panties into his mouth.

“Hope you don’t mind. They’re a bit damp from the sweat and excitement,” she told him, stuffing them in tight and reaching for the spare pillow beside his head. She took the pillowcase from it and tied it up tight around his lower face to keep her panties right where they were: shoved in his big mouth. 

“ _Hrrh mmnf mmmm!_ ” Mako protested, shaking his head as she finished knotting the cloth. 

“Oh, be quiet,” she said with a smirk. “You should be honored to have my underwear in your mouth. That’s its new home, Mako, and it’s going to stay there for a long, _long,_ time.”

“ _Mmmmnnnn…_ ” Mako groaned, his eyes filling with dread as he, clearly, imagined having her panties kept in his mouth for that sort of extended period of time.

“Now let’s watch the show.” She situated the chair she’d had him tied in beside the bed and sat herself down. She peeled the sock off the one foot that was still clad in one and kicked her bare feet up onto the bed beside Mako’s waist. 

He lay panting, looking between her feet and her eyes, still occasionally pulling at his cuffed wrists as if they might’ve mysteriously vanished and he was free.

Angela folded her arms across her chest and gave her best ‘bored’ look; though, of course, she was anything but. This was her favorite sort of torture: riling a man up and leaving him with nothing to do with all his excitement. She watched Mako’s fully erect cock begin to lose its heat. With each throb, it began to dip a bit, going from full mast to half. Mako watched it himself, grumbling impotently into his gag.

Angela slid down in the chair so she could reach her foot out and give his cock a little poke with her toes. “Come now, Mako. You can keep it up longer than that, can’t you?” She carefully ran her foot up the length of his shaft, from his balls to his cock’s head.

Mako’s breath picked up and he squirmed a bit. Sure enough, his falling member found new life and began to perk back up. Angela watched it, stroking it now and then with her foot until it was nearly full erect again. Then she sat up straight and crossed her feet at the ankles, leaving him alone.

“ _MMMNF!_ ” Mako protested.

“Isn’t this a fun game?” Angela asked. “You can’t use your cock no matter how much you want to. We’re just going to keep it like it is. Nice and stiff. It’s funny-looking that way, don’t you think?”

Mako pounded his fists to the mattress and gave another earnest attempt at breaking free of his bondage. Of course, he failed, and was left lying sweaty and red and just as tied up as he had been.

Angela watched him with sheer delight. When she noticed his cock going down again, she gave it another stroke with her foot. It responded, but not as much as she wanted, so she scooted off the chair and sat on the bed. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his shaft. It was so thick and swollen, she couldn’t even make her fingers meet her thumb. When she gave it a squeeze, it was as if the emergency generators had been turned on. Just like that, Mako’s cock was stiffening and rising up right in her hand again. She quickly let it go.

Mako roared into the gag again, slamming his head down. Angela smiled. She knew how frustrated and helpless he must’ve felt. “Are you not enjoying this, Mako?” She asked. “I wonder if your victims ‘enjoy’ it when you stalk and chase them. I wonder which sensation is more unpleasant: you putting your fear into your victims, or me keeping your cock uselessly throbbing forever?” She grabbed his shaft again and squeezed, this time pumping him up and down twice before releasing. His loud moan of pleasure told her he enjoyed _that_ quite a bit. Angela stared at him. “If I let you come, are you going to be a good boy?”

Mako snarled and glared and writhed… but by then he was broken, and his begrudging nod came soon enough.

She glanced back to his cock. It had new life at the mere _mention_ of coming. She took hold of it slowly, cupping her palm around his shaft and letting each of her fingers close around him one at a time. She gave him a little squeeze and then slid her hand up all the way to his bulging head, which she cupped and rubbed at before sliding back down to the base of his shaft. When she did it a second time, Mako moaned heavily into his gag and laid his head back flat into the pillow. He was completely motionless and entirely at her— _Ironic,_ Angel thought—mercy. She squeezed him again, feeling him stiffen against her palm. When she stroked him up and down three times in quick succession, she knew another pump would do it.

“That’s enough for now,” she told him, sliding off the bed and standing. “You perverted piggy. You wanted to spill your sticky come all over my hand. I don’t think so. We’re going to keep that inside of you.”

Mako stared at her incredulously, mumbling and shaking his head as his cock grew flaccid.

“I’m leaving you now,” she explained. _And I don’t have a choice either,_ she thought. Torturing him was awakening her own desires more and more, and if she wasn’t careful, soon enough she might’ve just torn her pants off and taken a seat on that big throbbing cock of his to sate her _own_ needs. That’s why she needed to get out of there quickly. She pulled her boots back on. “Tonight, I want you to think about what a monster of a person you are. Tomorrow, I expect you to be better behaved. I’ve made an important decision, Mako.” She smiled, staring at him.

Mako stared back silent, his fists tightened, his flaccid cock back down in the shadows of his waist again.

“I’m going to fix you,” Angela said, winked, and left.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He woke with her hand around his limp cock, playing with it, shaking it from side to side to rouse him. Mako hadn’t even been aware he’d drifted off till then. Instinctively, he made to get up, but of course that was still an impossibility. He was cuffed and tied down to the bed, and as soon as he tried to move, all of his tight restraints frustratingly reminded him of that fact. He was spread out, tied down, immobile; utterly vulnerable and completely at the little bitch’s whim.

“ _Mmm hmm mmh fmm hmf,_ ” he mumbled at her until remembering she was still keeping him tightly gagged, and he couldn’t say a word. In the corner of his mouth, her damp panties were packed. He’d used his tongue to put them there, desperate to keep the taste of her womanhood away. He didn’t want to think about that. It was torturous hell enough already with her teasing his cock to let fantasies of her pussy in his head.

“Wake up now, Mako,” her soft voice cooed as she smiled at him. Outside the empty apartment, what looked like the pale light of dawn was swelling. It cast enough illumination for him to glance down and see her slender fingers tugging at his cock. “Up,” she commanded. “Up now.”

“ _MMMN!_ ” He roared, trying to let her know he was wide awake. He curled his hands into fists and shook them violently between the chain cuffing him. With agonizing realization, he felt himself begin to stiffen in her hand. He groaned at that and slammed his head back, wishing he could just fall back asleep before her torture started again.

“Up,” she said again, stroking and squeezing him till he went hard as a rock. Only then did she release him and stand. “Good boy.”

Mako groaned miserably and glared at her. _She’s more of a sicko than I am,_ he thought, focusing all of his hate on her sadistic little grin. _I’m a killer, but her… she’s twisted._ He glanced down at his uselessly throbbing cock and almost whimpered before he caught himself. _She won’t break me entirely. Not ever._

“Did you sleep well? I do hope so. You need your rest.” She twisted her arms around behind her with nimbleness and began fidgeting with her armor. Her wings and breast plate fell away soon enough, leaving the doctor in just her undershirt. She smiled as he watched her. Her hands reached for the hem of the shirt and peeled it upwards. It slid over the top of her head, exposing her bare belly and dark red bra. Mako couldn’t help but stare at her stomach. It was so flat and toned… her skin the color of milk… he wanted to taste her.

“ _Hnf!_ ” He grunted, pounding a fist against the mattress. He’d let her seduce him already and he’d just barely woken up.

“Calm yourself down or you’ll be punished,” she said so casually it infuriated him. Again her arms angled up behind her and a moment later her bra came loose. She let it slide slowly down her arms, the straps dangling momentarily against her naked flesh. Then her breast came exposed. Perky and soft. Mako’s eyes were drawn to her nipples; two little pink drops of pure beauty crowning each mound of milky flesh. He moaned before he could stop himself, his fingers rubbing against each hungrily, wishing it were those nipples of hers between them. He wanted to grab her chest and squeeze. He wanted to feel every inch of her.

Between his legs, his cock throbbed more viciously than ever, and Mako had to squeeze his eyes shut to get himself under control. He could only keep his eyes closed for a few seconds though, then he wanted to—no, _needed_ to—peek. When he did, not only were Mercy’s perfect breasts still exposed, but the woman was also tugging her spandex pants down around her ankles. Today, she wore no panties. Her hips were curvy and shapely and between them, like some magical treasure just waiting to be unearthed, he could see a little blonde strip of finely trimmed pubic hair leading down into her crotch.

If he wasn’t gagged, he’d have been salivating. Her nakedness had mesmerized him, paralyzed him. Her nudity restrained him more fully than his actual restraints. Mako moaned again, bucking his hips a bit and squirming on the bed, wishing he could touch her.

Mercy watched him squirm with that delighted little smile of hers. She paced beside the bed, turning this way and that; slowly, so as to accentuate every wonderful curve of her gorgeous body. When she turned her back to him, Mako stare amorously at the twin mounds of her fleshy buttocks. Beneath his gag, he chewed her panties, wanting desperately to take a bite of her ass instead. He bucked his hips again, wanting to thrust himself between her cheeks and bury in and never come out.

And she knew it. He _knew_ the sadistic bitch knew it. She never took her eyes off his as she sauntered about displaying herself, torturing his desperate cock with every step.

_Don’t look,_ an inner voice commanded, and Mako had the sense to obey it, shutting his eyes tight. He wouldn’t keep them open anymore. If he did… he might be driven as mad as his old friend Jamison. He had to bite down on her panties to maintain some semblance of control, and actually found himself wishing for the blindfold she’d removed back. Then the choice wouldn’t be his. He could just enjoy the empty black void with no naked goddesses to trouble him.

His plan might’ve worked, too, if she hadn’t sat on him.

When her weight settled down atop him, Mako’s eyes shot open and found Mercy straddling the crest of his belly. He was instantly aware that her bare butt cheeks were pressing against him, and of the warm soft mound between her legs he could feel damp against his own sweaty flesh. He looked there and found that infuriatingly sexy little strip of blonde pubic hair taunting him. It pointed down to where her pussy pressed against him. She laughed, and when she did her perky breasts swayed a bit from side to side.

_Just touch it you bitch,_ Mako thought, swallowing a dry lump in his throat and bucking his hips desperately. _If she touches it, I’ll come. It doesn’t even have to be a pump. Just her fingers… her slender fingers wrapped around it. That’d be enough._

But of course Mercy wasn’t paying any attention at all to the throbbing shaft stiff as a board wavering just behind her. She was just smiling down at him, tittering now and then when she, clearly, must’ve seen the stupid desperate horniness on his face.

_“Mmmmmnnn,_ ” he moaned, begging with his eyes for her to touch him.

“Quiet,” she commanded. When he ignored her and moaned again, she lifted her leg and placed her bare foot onto his face. Her toes dug into his brow as the curve of her arch pressed firmly up agains his nose. She stepped down hard, pinning his head back against the pillow. When he breathed, he was forced to smell the sole of her foot. He hated the fact that even _that_ was turning him on more. Her feet smelled so clean, felt so soft… he thought back to when she poked at his cock with her toes the day before and wished more than anything she would just do that one more time. Even _that_ would release him from his throbbing prison at that point.

He groaned again, trying to wiggle his hips around and get _something_ to touch his cock. Mercy pressed her foot down harder onto his face. “Behave,” she commanded. “Behave, Mako. Stop squirming.” Her foot squished up against his nose, and Mako almost couldn’t breath. He stopped thrashing and lay still till she alleviated some of the pressure.

“Good boy.”

“ _Mmmm,_ ” he responded with a defeated sigh of pure agony.

“Do you like being tortured like this?” She asked, and as she sat waiting for an answer, she wiggled her butt from side to side. The feel of it sliding and grinding against his sweaty belly was so maddening he couldn’t even remember what she’d asked. “Mako?” Her melodic voice practically sang. Her butt wiggled against him again. “Answer me. Do you like being tortured?” Her foot pressed against his cheek, turning his head and pinning it.

He moaned in response, uncertain of what else she wanted him to do.

“I’m going to suck your cock now. Do you want that?”

“ _MMM!_ ” He answered at once, snapping his eyes open and doing his best to nod beneath her foot.

“Alright.” Her foot came off his face then her weight came off his belly. He snapped his head around to see the milky flesh of her bare ass bouncing along as she crawled on her hands and knees down between his legs. She knelt there, right between his thighs; she looked like an angel sent from the heavens to release him from this torture. He had to lift his head as high as his restraints would allow to see over the crest of his own belly, but when he had he could visualize the short line from his cock to her mouth. The image of the two so close together made him insane with lust.

Mercy pulled her long hair back and tucked it away behind her ears. She licked her lips and swiped at them with the back of her hand. Then she leaned forward and rested her elbows lightly on his thighs, her hands delicately placed atop his waist. Her lips were pink and full, and when she bent over to bring them closer to his cock, Mako could see her breasts swaying beneath her; the nipples the same color of her lips.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” She asked, and with each puff of breath from her mouth, he could feel the warm air brushing against the head of his cock. That alone was almost enough to make him spill his seed.

“ _MMMMNF!_ ” He roared desperately from beneath his gag. He tried to thrust himself at her mouth until his restraints tightly reminded him that wasn’t possible.

Mercy’s beautiful face wrinkled with concern. “No? You don’t want your cock sucked?”

“ _NNNMMMM!_ ” He shouted, shaking his head. He thrust his hips again. His cock wavered from side to side like a tree in a strong wind. He could feel the beads of sweat pouring from his brow. He needed her mouth wrapped around him. He _needed_ it. He thrashed in every which was he could to try and make her understand that.

“Well if you say so,” she said, sitting up with a shrug. She scooted off the bed.

Mako could only stare at her, so filled with rage and disappointment and unbearable horniness he didn’t know how to react. He whimpered into the gag and faintly felt himself shaking his head. He wiggled his hips and sent his cock swaying again.

But Mercy only dressed herself. And with each article clothing she put back on, Mako’s hopes of ever releasing the monster she’d stirred up inside of his crotch waned away to nothing. It took till she was completely done for his member to even _begin_ to lose some of its heat and stiffness.

“I’ll be back to feed you and give you water,” she explained casually; as if she _hadn’t_ just tortured him to the brink of sexual insanity. “Behave and don’t make any noise. The only way out of this, Mako, is through obedience. I would hope you learn that sooner rather than later… for your sake.”

As his horniness waned, his rage was sweltering up stronger than ever. She must’ve seen it in his face, for Mercy quickly plucked the black sock she’d used yesterday off the nightstand beside the bed and blindfolded him with it.

“You’ll control that anger of yours,” she spoke into the darkness that now pervaded every inch of him. “Or you’ll be spending a long, long time as my prisoner.”

That broke him. He held nothing back and started shouting every terrible thing he could think of at her from beneath his gag.

By the time he stopped, huffing and puffing to catch his wind as the sweat rolled off every inch of him, Mako had no idea how long she’d already been gone. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the black void she’d forced upon him, Mako could hear every little thing. With his hands and feet tied and useless, his mouth kept shut beneath the tight grip of his gag, and his eyes left staring into nothing but a sock, hearing was the only real sense he had left. He could hear birds occasionally chirping outside, and the intermittent rattling of distant gunshots from a far away firefight. He heard the wind when it blew against the side of the apartment building and the sound of his own breath, spewing in furious twin streams from his nose. With every wiggle in his restraints, he heard the bed beneath him creak and groan under the stress of his struggle. And eventually after a long time had passed in solidarity, he heard her feet.

When the sadistic bitch wore her heeled shoes, she clicked and clacked around the room mechanically, and Mako could only listen, bitterly chewing on her panties and trying to track where she was and what she was doing. When she removed her shoes, as she had then, her bare feet padded softly, and he was left remembering how they had felt pressed against his face, pinning him down.

She sat beside him on the bed, the mattress groaning far less strenuously beneath her as she settled her weight down, and removed his gag.

Mako wasted no time spitting her panties out. They were soaked in his saliva by then, and he felt them land on his bare chest with a plop. Quickly, they were removed and he was wiped down. “ _Bitch!_ ” He roared, thrashing in his bondage. What else was there to say? He was done asking for her to release him. He knew that was a dead end no matter which way he approached it. He only had his hate left. “ _Cunt! Whore! BITCH!_ ” He blabbered in a stream of pure contempt. He was ready to shout more when she plugged his mouth with a plastic cylinder. Then cool, refreshing, water trickled into his dry mouth and down his dry throat and filled his belly. He calmed down and suckled from the thing greedily. At a point, he pretended it was the smooth pink little nipple of one of her breasts, quenching his thirst.

When he’d finished all the water, she removed one cylinder from between his lips and replaced it with another. This time, a different sort of liquid poured down his gullet. It was thick and earthy and smelled sweet and healthy. Some sort of vegetable drink he surmised as she forced him to drink. He _hated_ vegetables, but she didn’t allow him to stop, despite his groaning and struggling.

“It’s long past time we changed your dietary habits, Mako,” she spoke into the black void of his imprisonment; her voice soft and calm but entirely in command. She continued forcing him to drink slowly of her concoction. “Maybe you wouldn’t be so angry if you weren’t so… large.”

When he’d begrudgingly finished the entire bottle, she finally took it away. Mako lay panting, licking at his lips and curling his fists. “You bitch! Give me _meat_ if you’re going to feed me! Steak! Beef! _Meat!_ ”

“You’re a vegetarian now,” she explained. “No more meat. I do have a dessert planned for you, but I’m not sure you’re ready for it.”

Wonderful images etched across the inner wall of his blindfold. Cakes and ice creams and cookies and candy. Still starving and entirely unsatisfied with the vegetable shit she’d forced on him, Mako wanted them all. “Give it to me,” he growled balefully, pulling at his arms to rattle the chain of his cuffs. “You will give it to me you whore or I’ll skin you alive.”

“Cruel thing,” she admonished, and then her hand slid up his chest and she took his nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She gave it a hard pinch and Mako hissed from the pain.

“ _Bitch!_ ” He protested. “Get your hands off me!”

“Silence,” she demanded and pinched him again. “I think you will have your dessert now, Mako. I hope you don’t suffer from lockjaw.”

To that, Mako only frowned. He had no idea what she could possibly mean. She untied his blindfold and removed it from around his head. Mako squinted into the dim light of what looked like dawn. When his eyes had adjusted, he focused them on Mercy, perched there beside him like some elegant creature, completely naked again, the pink nipples of her perfect breasts pointing his way, waiting to be squeezed by his anxious hands.

Her beauty calmed his rage and awoken his lust in an instant. He hated that more than anything. That was her _real_ control over him. Bondage be damned, he was helpless but to yearn desperately for her when she removed her clothes. Infuriatingly, he felt his cock twitch between his legs, knowing hot blood was already pumping through him.

Mercy let him stare for awhile, soft blue eyes watching curiously from between the frame of her blond hair. Then she climbed onto the bed and stood straight. Her figure loomed over him in all its glory. From below, her breasts dangled seductively in the air, and that mesmerizing strip of pubic hair of hers was no longer hiding a secret; he could see her womanhood. The pink little mound of her pussy was shadowed but visible between her legs.

Again, she let him stare for awhile, let him salivate, then her foot came down atop his face again and forced his eyes away as she stepped on him.

“ _Argh! You fucking whore…_ ” He muttered against her heel as she pressed down more firmly to quiet him.

“Listen to me Mako,” she began, his face pinned in place beneath the sole of her foot. “I’m going to feed you dessert now. But you’re not to use your teeth. Not at all. If you do… the consequences are going to be severe. Do you understand me?” More pressure from her foot. “Do you understand, Mako? Answer.”

“ _Yes!_ ” He growled. Honestly, he still didn’t even know what she meant by that. How were you supposed to eat without chewing? It didn’t matter, he just wanted the bitch’s foot off his face. “ _Yes! I understand you whore! Get off me!_ ”

Her foot came away and planted beside his neck instead. When Mako looked back up, she was towering directly over him, her legs stretching away from him in a long, shapely, milky ‘V’. Where the ‘V’ converged, her pussy waited. When his eyes found it, his heart thundered in his chest and his cock grew stiffer still. How desperate he was to thrust himself inside of her, bury deep, fill her with his come.

“Open your mouth up wide, Mako.”

His eyes moved from her pussy to her face. Slowly, realization was dawning on him. _Dessert_ , he thought, looking back down at her crotch. _No. The bitch is going to-_ But his train of thought was interrupted when Mercy impatiently reached down and pinched his nose shut. Unable to breath, Mako opened his mouth to gasp for air, and Mercy wasted no time filling it.

She dropped to her knees, each kneecap planted beside his head, her long legs tucked behind her and resting atop his shoulders and chest. The mound of her pussy filled his mouth completely, plugging it up with the sweet taste of her womanhood. Mako’s jaw was stretched wide as she settled some of her weight in.

“ _Mmg hff mmnnb,_ ” he mumbled indignantly, but she’d essentially gagged him with her crotch, and he couldn’t say a word. His eyes widened up at her, staring a line up along her flat belly, past her nipples and breasts, and to the angelic blue eyes staring down at him, piercing into him and filling him the way her pussy had filled his mouth. “ _Mmmng…_ ”

“Eat,” she spoke simply, smiling as she adjusted her hips to get more comfortable.

He tried lifting his head but her weight was too much to get any leverage. What little he got was thrown away when that little strip of blonde pubic hair she had tickled the tip of his nose. He could only breath through his nose then, too, and with every gasp he had to smell her. She smelled sweet down there, earthy and clean, but there was no escaping it. Her scent was driving him crazy. His cock went stiff as a board and throbbed uselessly.

“Eat,” she repeated, moving her hips from side to side so that her lips rubbed against his. “You’re a piggy, aren’t you Mako? Eat like one.”

“ _Mmn mmb mmnfff,_ ” he mumbled into her crotch, trying to shake his head. That only seemed to please her though. She closed her eyes and smiled. When she bit her lip, Mako’s cock—somehow—grew even stiffer. He watched her hand slide up her belly and chest and grab at one of her breasts. Like a reflex, he made a grabbing gesture with his own cuffed hand, wishing it were him taking hold of her. He tried closing his lips, but that only created a sort of sucking gesture around her crotch. Mercy heaved herself into him and squeezed at her chest again. When she moved her hand, Mako could see the finger prints she’d laid into her own breast; soft red lines against the milky complexion of her flesh. That drove his lust even higher. He groaned into her pussy and wiggled his hips, sending his cock swaying from side to side. He moved his lips around her crotch again, and this time she sat up some so he could suckle at her with more precision. Her felt the little bump of her clit slide against his upper lip. Without thinking, he tried kissing at it, getting his mouth around it, thrashing it with his tongue.

“ _Oh,_ ” Mercy moaned, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was music. It was a symphony of bliss.

He did eat then, for no other reason than he liked the way her moaning sounded, and thought she might return the favor if he helped her get her ‘release’. He worked every bit of her over with his lips and tongue. He kissed at her, sucked at her, covered her up with his mouth and let the warmth of her pussy bake inside him. He lashed his tongue against every inch of her until juices trickled into his mouth, which he swallowed without a moment’s hesitation. But it was her clit that drove the moaning, undulating, woman atop him crazy. That little soft nub peeking out beneath a hood of flesh above her lips, waiting to be pleasured, _begging_ to be. That was what he worked at the most, sucking at it and attacking it mercilessly with the tip of his tongue.

“ _Oh… God.. OH! OH!_ ” Mercy wailed, and then she slid off him, laying flat on her belly right beside him, writhing in ecstasy, taking fistfuls of the bedsheets and squeezing her eyes shut as her toes curled and her hips bucked and swayed, seemingly, of their own will. Mako watched with baited breath. He never thought watching a woman climax would be so arousing. His painfully throbbing cock reminded him just how arousing it was, however.

“Get up you whore,” he growled at her as she lay panting beside him. He tugged at his cuffs, rattling the chain and groaned. “I ate your little pussy, you whore. Now you suck my cock. Do you hear me? Suck my cock right now you bitch.”

If Mercy had heard him, she certainly didn’t show it. She just lay panting and sweaty, a hand to her brow as she collected herself. Mako watched her, writhing impatiently in his bondage. After awhile, Mercy sat up and took a breath. Their was a flush high in her cheeks, putting edges onto her sexy cheekbones. Mako imagined how those cheeks might look with the head of his cock pushing against their inner wall.

“You were a good boy, Mako,” she told him. “A talented boy, too.”

Her praise fell on deaf ears. He thrashed against his restraints and frowned. “ _Shut up and suck my cock you whore! I’m sick of this!_ ”

Mercy smiled, dabbing at some sweat still clinging to her brow. “Oh, Mako. Still so much anger in you.”

“You’re going to let me come,” he spoke quietly, under his breath so to make sure she understood the severity of his threat. “Do you understand? You’re going to wrap those pretty little lips of yours around my fat cock and you’re not going to stop sucking on me until I tell you to. Do it now, whore. Do it or I swear…”

“Mako, you have no power. Why don’t you realize that? Your threats are meaningless.” She stood from the bed and tucked the sweaty tangles of her hair behind her ears. “I thank you for the orgasm. But I’m afraid you won’t be having one. Not until your obeying me entirely. Not until I have complete control over you.”

“ _AARGH!_ ” He roared, pulling so hard at his arms the leather cuffs chaffed his wrists.

“Good boy. Get out all that anger.” She casually collected her clothing and dressed. Like the last time, Mako could only bitterly watch her and feel the blood pumping out of his desperate cock.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you,” he told her as she finished pulling her shoes back on. “Do you hear me, whore? I _will_ get loose. And when I do, I’m going to enjoy killing you. I’m going to do it slow. One piece of you at a time.”

“Oh, stop that. You’re all talk, Mako,” she said with a smile. “And speaking of which…” She bent beside the bed to rummage through a small bag. When she stood again, there was a black pad with dangling straps held in her hands. She smiled mischievously as she flipped it around and revealed what looked like a big rubber cock on one side of it.

Mako frowned. “What the hell is that?”

“Your new gag,” she explained, then wasted no time shoving the rubber cock right between his lips. Mako roared protest, but Mercy simply forced his mouth full of the rubber, then secured the leather pad against his lips and ran the straps around back of his head to tighten and secure. When it was finished, Mako could only stare up at her, completely unable to talk again and now with a giant rubber cock shoved deep in his mouth.

“ _Mmmng,_ ” he protested with a shake of his head.

“You can pretend that’s your _own_ manhood in your mouth,” Mercy explained with a giggle. “See, so now you can suck _yourself_ off, Mako. Enjoy.”

“ _MMMMNNNN!_ ”

Mercy stared at him, a delighted twinkle in her eye as she watched him moan and groan around the rubber cock. “I brought one more toy for you today,” she said, playing with something inside the bag. “But I wasn’t sure if I was going to use it. When you so kindly got me off before, Mako, I actually didn’t think I was. Then, unfortunately for you, you had to run your big mouth and threaten me so cruelly. So…” She fished in the bag and produced what looked like another rubber cock. This one was black and smaller, with a curvy bell shape and a wide, circular base. Mercy moved it gracefully back and forth between her slender fingers, letting Mako stare at it awhile before saying, “This one goes inside another hole. Can you guess which one?”

His eyes shot open so wide it hurt. He tried to sit up and frantically shook his head. “ _Mmmn nnnm! MMMN NNNM!”_ He protested around his gag.

“Be quiet and enjoy this.” She sauntered down beside his legs and leaned over between them. She dangled the little rubber cock from side to side tauntingly before lowering it. It disappeared beneath the crest of his belly and Mako could no longer see what she was doing. He screamed at her into the gag, but by then it was far too late. She thrust her toy deep inside of his asshole.

“ _MMMMNNF!_ ” Mako groaned, throwing himself back against the bed as the butt plug was secured. It was about the most strange and uncomfortable thing he’d ever felt. When he wiggled his hips to try and get it loose, that only made the sensation of it worse. He lay desperately still to avoid it.

Mercy returned to his head and kissed softly at his cheek. “Behave while I’m gone. And, like I said, do try and enjoy what I put inside you, Mako. See, in a way… even though I’ll be gone?” Her lips pressed close to his ear so he could feel the warmth of her breath tickling at him. “I’ll be fucking you the entire time.”

Mako stared numbly at her as she walked away, vanishing around the apartment’s door and leaving him alone again. All that time he’d thought his imprisonment couldn’t get any worse, he’d been wrong; _very_ wrong. Now when he was alone, he could only think one penetrating and terrifying thought: what is she going to do to me next?

 


	4. Chapter 4

From the light sleep he’d drifted into he could hear their voices faintly playing into the edges of his dream like a song. Feminine, soft voices. Back and forth, giggling and talking until Mako groaned and made himself come awake. When he had, all of his bondage greeted him at once and reminded him of just how helpless he was. He felt the rubber plug in his ass first, that uncomfortable thing the bitch had shoved in him. He felt the gag in his mouth, keeping him quiet. His cuffed wrists, his tied feet. All of it stretching him and plugging him and silencing him. It wasn’t even a strange sensation anymore. He was almost growing used to his captivity.

What he _wasn’t_ used to was seeing anyone other than the sadistic whore who’d captured him. For the last day or two—it was hard to tell without any sort of clock or sense of time—Mercy had been coming to him to let him drink water and feed him her disgusting vegetable shakes or whatever they were. She helped him relieve himself and changed some of his bindings and their positions to allow him a bit of movement he used to work the stiffness out of his limbs. She was always careful to only loosen one limb at a time, however, and left him little opportunity to even consider escape. She changed his butt plug twice, but was adamant on keeping something stuffed inside him, despite his furious demands against it the few times he was ungagged to drink or eat. As soon as he’d start shouting, though, she seemed more than happy to shove something in his mouth to shut him up again. Her current ‘toy’ she was keeping him silent with was a big red ballgag she’d tightened up around his mouth on her last visit. With it on, he couldn’t swallow and had to be constantly wiped around the chin to clear his drool. And all the while Mercy smiled and said her soothing things with her obnoxiously soothing voice, but otherwise her last few visits were uneventful.

Which is why Mako was filled with such strange confusion when he opened his eyes and found not one, but _two_ woman in the room with him.

“ _Wmmb nng mmnf,_ ” he started to ‘say’ before remembering he couldn’t say a damn thing with a rubber ball between his teeth. Frustrated, he pounded a fist to the bed and shot a glare at the duo staring down at him from the foot of the bed.

The new girl cupped her hands around her mouth and started laughing till tears rimmed her big brown eyes as Mercy smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. This new visitor was tall and olive-skinned with dark hair pulled into a long brain resting over her bare shoulder. She wore a tank top and khaki pants and Mako’s eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts, swaying freely beneath the tank top unrestricted by a bra. Hating it immensely, he felt himself stiffen with arousal. He grunted his annoyance. That was all it took. Some light giggling and a pair of breasts beneath a tank top and he was off to the races. Mercy hadn’t let him come since capturing him. A slight breeze could raise his member up stiff as a board by that point.

“Oh my God,” the new girl said into her hands as her eyes moved down the length of Mako and back again. “Angela… Oh my God.”

“I told you I had him all tied up tight,” Mercy cooed with a wink aimed down at Mako. “Doesn’t he look handsome in bondage? If you’d believe it, that big belly of his is actually a good bit smaller than when I first captured him. His new diet is doing wonders for his physique. Isn’t that right my little Roadie-Hog?”

Mako jerked at his binds and grunted to show the bitch his displeasure.

The new girl shook her head as she continued sizing him up. A grin slowly crept onto her pretty face as she reached a hand for the rope around one of his feet and gave it a tug. “God… you really have him secured, Angela. Being kept all bound up like that must infuriate the bastard. Good for him, after all the terrible things he’s done on the field. And he’s been gagged like that the whole time? You don’t let him talk?”

“He’s been allowed to speak now and again.” Mercy frowned. “Though he doesn’t seem to have many nice things to say. Mostly he just curses me and calls me ugly names. I prefer him like this, so this is how he stays. He’s nice and quiet after I gag his mouth.”

“ _Mnng!_ ” Mako grumbled with another thrash against his restraints.

Mercy shrugged. “Well… maybe not always exactly ‘quiet’…” She looked at her friend and they both broke out into soft laughter. “Just remember, Fareeha, this is our little secret. If the others found out they’d make me turn him over. And trust me, _this_ will do him far more good than being locked in some little holding cell back at headquarters.”

The olive-skinned girl nodded as she put her hands up. “Of course. Mum’s the word.”

_Fareeha,_ Mako thought, playing the name over in his head bitterly. It took him a moment to piece it together, but when he had he glared at the new bitch even more furiously. He hadn’t recognized her without all that damned fancy armor on, but now he couldn’t _not_ see the woman for who she was. Always soaring around in the sky like some annoying gnat on the battlefield, far away from Mako and his hook. He hated her as much as any of them. It was one of Overwatch’s leaders, the Egyptian woman named Pharah.

Pharah watched his eyes with a shrewd look. “He doesn’t seem to like me very much. He’s burning a hole in me with that look of his.”

“You get used to it,” Mercy explained. “And if you’re scared of him, I’ll protect you.” She casually wrapped her slender milky arms around the woman’s waist from behind and gave her a squeeze. Pharah smiled broadly as she let her hands fall down to Mercy’s own and cupped them, rubbing her thumbs against the back of the doctor’s wrists. Mercy leaned forward to plant a soft little kiss on the woman’s cheek.

_What the hell…?_ Mako thought, watching their little display of affection. He’d assumed Mercy was interested in men after all she’d done to him, making him eat her in particularly, but… the way the two girls were acting it was as if they were a couple. He squirmed a bit in restraints. He didn’t know why, but that made him even more uncomfortable.

Mercy kissed Pharah’s neck before settling her pretty blue eyes back on Mako. “I guess there’s no use putting it off any further. Do you want to torture him now?”

White teeth showed as Pharah chewed at her bottom lip. “You know I do. What do you usually do to him?”

Mercy pecked at her neck again before settling her chin down atop Pharah’s shoulder. She shrugged. “Whatever I want.”

“ _MMN!_ ” Mako growled, shaking his head. Now he knew why he’d suddenly felt so uncomfortable. He found himself suddenly looking up at _two_ torturers instead of one. He shook his head again and writhed in his bondage. It was hard enough to withstand that cunt doctor’s little games let alone someone new’s. He pulled hard on his binds, wishing more desperately than ever they’d just break loose already.

“Oh, look at him go,” Pharah chirped, laughing again as she watched him writhe. “He doesn’t seem too happy about any of this.”

“Oh, he loves it,” Mercy said, untangling herself from her partner to saunter to the foot of the bed. “Being teased and tortured like this… it drives him wild. Just look between his legs. His little friend’s already coming up to say hello to you, Fareeha.”

Pharah’s eyes moved to his cock and as if on cue, Mako felt a surge of stiffness take him. Just having the woman _look_ at him there made him desperate to come. Pharah pursed her lips and nodded. “ _Little_ friend? I don’t know about that, Angela. He’s certainly… well-equipped, isn’t he?” She laughed again. Mako pictured the new whore taking him inside of her mouth and sucking on him till he was dry. It was almost too excruciating to think about as he stiffened more.

“He is certainly well-equipped,” Mercy agreed. “And you know what he wants to do with that ‘equipment’ of his? He wants to stuff that big thing deep inside of me. He shouts it every time his mouth isn’t gagged.”

“Oh, he does?” Pharah’s expression hardened a bit as she stared down at him, crossing her toned arms across her chest and cocking her head on its side. “Is he aware only _I_ get to play down there with you?”

“I doubt he cares,” Mercy said with a shrug. “He certainly didn’t care when he had his face between my legs the other day.”

“You ate her out?” Pharah asked with a frown.

_This is some play they’ve rehearsed,_ Mako thought as he glared hatefully between the two girls. _They knew they were going to do this before I ever woke up. Where is it going?_ He swallowed into a dry throat. _What are they going to do with me?_

“I’ve seen that look,” Mercy went on with their little scripted act. “She wants revenge, Mako. Don’t you, Fareeha?”

Pharah nodded. “I think it’s only fair, isn’t it?” She cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck. “Where should we start, though? I want to break him slow. Teach him a lesson.” She grinned. “Nothing too ‘exciting’ to start, though.”

“His feet,” Mercy said, stepping to his right foot and motioning Pharah to join her at his left one. “We can start with these massive feet of his. Believe it or not, he’s ticklish.”

“Is he really?” Pharah let her hand fall to her side and brushed her fingertips up the sole of his foot, curling them just beneath his toes.

Mako shot up in the bed and grunted, shaking his head as a ticklish spasm sent a tremor up through his leg. 

“Oh, he is!” Pharah laughed and stepped back in surprise. “Look at that. The big bad Roadhog, terror of the battlefield, heartless killer… as ticklish as a little baby.”

“ _Mmng nnb mmn…_ ” He muttered in reply around his ballgag. If he could only talk, he had so many things he wanted to say to this new bitch. It only made him more furious when she laughed at his attempt.

Mercy’s fingers wiggled into the arch of his other foot, sending him thrashing on the bed helplessly. Pharah joined back in on his opposite side, and then the two girls went to work. Up and down and up and down they attacked his vulnerable feet with their slender fingers. Mako couldn’t do a thing besides flop about and squeeze his eyes shut tight as he grunted and grumbled. Ticklish spasms ran through him ceaselessly. A minute passed and he was sweating and out of breath, sure they’d stop soon. Another minute and all they’d done was giggle and continue their relentless assault on him. By the third minute, he was too exhausted to do much else then lay back and groan into his gag, occasionally kicking at a bound leg or shaking a foot from side to side. Still, they didn’t stop. They cheered each other and ‘raced’ to see who could tickle him the hardest. Their fingers found their way up his leg and behind his knee, where a fresh spot of sensitive skin came alight beneath their sadistic fingertips. When that put some new life in him, they worked him over there for as long as he was struggling before returning to his feet and tickling his soles again.

“He’s really pathetic, isn’t he?” Pharah asked as she watched him squirm and groan, her fingers working mercilessly up and down his foot as she did. “Can’t control himself at all.”

“ _MMMNNNG!_ ” Mako growled at her, out of ideas of anything else to do to make the bitches stop. He pounded his fists into the bedding above his head and roared as loud as he could. “ _MMMMNNN! MMMMMMN!_ ”

“Shut him up before someone hears him, Angela,” Pharah said, finally relenting on her ticklish assault. “I know you’re isolated here, but still… someone could pass by and actually _hear_ this idiot mumbling.”

“Quiet, Mako,” Mercy commanded strictly. When Mako shouted again, she hurried to the edge of the bed beside his waist, sat herself, and reached between his legs. She didn’t take hold of what he wanted, though. Quite the opposite.

Mako’s eyes shot wide as Mercy’s little ‘toy’ was shoved up harder into his asshole.

“Are you going to behave?” She asked. “If you don’t, I’ll push on this. if you do… take it out.”

Mako nodded vigorously.

And just like that, the rubber plug that’d been pestering him and making him uncomfortable for more hours than he’d care to admit was removed. He breathed relief into his gag and laid back flat on the bed, panting to catch his breath.

Pharah shook her head in disgust. “What a wimp. You know what we should do to him?” She smiled. “What _you_ do to _me_ sometimes when I’ve been… bad.”

Mercy seemed confused for a moment till she matched Pharah’s smile and laughed. “Oh, I see. That… won’t be easy with the size of him.”

Mako shook his head. He didn’t _care_ what it was, he didn’t want it. At that point, he just wanted to be left alone by the two evil whores. “ _Mmmnf…_ ”

“Shut _up_ ,” Pharah snapped, pointing a finger down at him. “Or you’re going to get your asshole stuffed again.”

“Fareeha… this is bringing out a side of you I never see,” Mercy said with a smile.

“Well, I guess I’m so used to being the bottom when you and I get together, it’s nice to be on top for a change. Especially when it comes to being on top of a psychotic murderer like _this_ bastard.”

“Don’t be mean to him,” Mercy admonished. “Teasing is one thing. Mean is another. Remember, he’s here to be cured of a sickness.”

Mako squeezed a fist as she spoke, wishing for nothing more than to drive it into the blonde’s stupid beautiful face. Perhaps sensing his thoughts, Mercy smiled softly down upon him and moved to perch herself on the bed beside his chest. She used a handkerchief to wipe some drool from his chin before cupping his cheek and running her thumb in a gentle little circle beside his nose. As much as he despised to admit it, it did calm him a bit.

“I know you want to obey me, Mako,” Mercy said in her sweet little tone as she caressed his face. “I know you want to be a good little hog for me. But your beastly nature won’t allow it. Not yet. That’s why you have to be punished still, do you understand?”

He stared into her eyes, wanting badly to kiss her. “ _Mmng hmnf mmmn…_ ”

“Don’t try to talk,” she commanded him, laying a finger on his ballgag and shaking her head firmly. “You are not to make any more sound. Just lie there and accept your punishment. Understood?”

_I’ll kill her,_ he thought, but his head was nodding along obediently anyway, betraying his hate.

“Good boy,” she cooed, patting his cheek. “Now, I’m going to take the restraints off those big feet of yours for a moment. You’re not going to kick or do anything you’re not told to do, or we’ll hold you down and tickle you for an hour straight. Understood?”

Being tickled for that long was more hell than he could imagine. He quickly nodded, swallowing into a suddenly dried throat. Mercy patted his cheek, gracefully unfolded herself from the edge of the bed, and returned to his feet. She carefully untied the ropes from around his ankles. Mako hadn’t had more than one limb loose at a time since the woman first captured him. He stretched and bent his legs; even that much freedom felt strange. Mercy allowed him to shift about for a bit before grabbing his feet and shoving them together. She bound his ankles against one another.

“ _Mnf…_ ” Mako grumbled his protest as he was rebound. Having his feet tied together made his legs press tightly to one another as well. In between them, his erection stood straight up, a little less comfortably then it had been when he was spread out.

“Now the cuffs,” Mercy explained, seating beside him again. “Fareeha, get ready. I don’t quite trust him enough not to act up while I’m doing this.” Her eyes found his and narrowed. “You behave while your hands are loose, Mako. I don’t want to punish you more harshly than I have to. Understood? Nod for me.”

He nodded. He would’ve sung the damn Australian anthem into his ballgag for her if she commanded him to then. The thought of his hands being free had pierced into his mind like a ray of blinding light, and he was desperate for her to release him. He could do so many _things_ with his hands loose… grab the bitch by the throat… squeeze her chest… or maybe just push her off him and tug a few times at his throbbing member. That’s all it would take. A couple jerks and he’d at least be loose one agonizing load. If it came to that, he’d aim it right at the whore’s perfect face; right between her sadistic beautiful eyes.

But then his hands _were_ suddenly uncuffed, and all Mako could do was stare uselessly at the woman who’d released him and wait obediently for her to sit him up, move behind him, and then recuff him: _tightly_ at that. His arms were pulled far back around his sides so that his wrists could be almost joined together down by his butt before locked up in the big leather pads of the restraints.

“Good boy,” Mercy told him after she had him bound up nice and tight again. “For being such a good boy, I’m going to take your gag off. If you curse and make a scene in front of our guest, though… you’ll have to be punished.”

“Guest? Is that all I am?” Pharah asked as she watched the two of them from beside the bed. “I’ll have to change that soon. Get him on his knees already, Angela. I want a whack at that big butt already.”

Mako frowned at her, unsure of what those words meant. They were sure as hell unsettling, he knew that much. After the buckles behind his head were loosened, Mercy’s soft hands slid around his cheeks and her fingers worked under the sides of the rubber ball plugging his mouth. She popped it out.

“ _Argh,_ ” Mako grumbled, flexing the numbness from his jaw after having it forced open for so long. He licked his lips, eager to be rid of the rubbery taste lingering on his tongue. “God damn you, you little fucking-”

“Mako…” Mercy said quietly into his ear, she took a fistful of his hair and yanked till his head tilted back. “I told you to behave. Do you really want to be kept gagged that badly?”

“No more gag!” He growled, wincing as she pulled tighter on his hair.

“Then shut up and don’t speak unless I tell you to. Understand?”

He bitterly nodded and then went quiet a moment, but when his eyes flicked towards the Pharah woman and caught her grinning, he couldn’t help but ball his fists and growl, “What are you two whores going to do with me?”

“Spank you,” Mercy told him. “For being so bad.”

Fresh rage, hot and piping, flooded through Mako’s body. He shook his head the best he could while Mercy still had a fistful of his hair. “No! I won’t be _spanked_! I won’t-”

“ _Quiet_ ,” Mercy commanded, hooking her free hand around the side of his face to clamp down hard across his mouth.

“ _Mmmmm…_ ” Mako moaned into her palm. The skin of her hand smelled so clean and sweet beneath his nose, he almost wanted her to keep holding him like that.

Mercy’s warm breath trickled across his neck as she whispered, “Are you going to obey me?” When he didn’t respond right away, she tightened her grip on his mouth and hair, pulling him tightly against her. Faintly, he could feel her breasts pressing against his bare back. “Well?” He nodded then, his mind transfixed on those warm wonderful curves pushed into him, and Mercy commanded immediately, “Then get on your knees.”

He did. It wasn’t easy all bound as he was, but he managed. He slid to the ground and planted his knees on the concrete floor. “This hurts,” he grumbled, gesturing to his knees.

“Oh, shut up you big baby,” Pharah said.

But Mercy watched him with those bright compassionate eyes of hers. She pulled two pillows from the bed and slid them beside his knees, helping him lift his legs one at a time and plant atop them so he could cushion himself from the hard floor.

“Better, Mako?” She asked softly, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

He nodded.

“Good. Now bend over.” She grabbed a handful of his hair again and shoved his face down against the mattress. His big belly molded around its edge as he hunched over. He became awkwardly aware of his exposed bare ass now sticking out behind him. He could feel the cool breeze brushing against his cheeks.

“If you bitches slap me…” He growled a threat half-muffled by the mattress. His hands pulled ineffectively at his cuffs, reminding him of the hollowness of his own warning. He swallowed and stammered, “I’ll… I’ll kill you. Both of you.”

_Crack_. The sound of skin colliding with skin filled the little apartment room. Mako’s right ass cheek caught fire. In a daze his eyes darted wide up at Mercy beside him. Her jaw was set in a hard line as she looked down at him. Her hand was raised beside her, palm outwards. It was shaded just a tad bit red. “You…” He growled, not entirely sure of what he even wanted to say.

_Crack._ She spanked him again, harder if possible.

“ _If you-”_ He started to shout, but was interrupted by the harsh lightning-bolt-clap of another spank across his behind. He could feel his cheek numbing. He opened his mouth again and Mercy cut him off early, driving her palm down twice in quick succession, beating his rear end raw.

“Quiet,” she commanded of him. When he looked up at her, she must’ve seen the lack of subservience in his expression, for she spanked him three times, each harder than the last. When she’d finished, her own expression was challenging him to try and speak again. He had to squeeze his lips against each other tight not to meet it.

“Can I?” He heard the other woman’s voice behind him.

“ _No!_ ” He growled before he could think better of it and Mercy spanked him hard till he shut up.

She rubbed her red palm as she smiled back at her little friend. “Please, Fareeha, be my quest. My hand needs a break. And my little Mako has a lot of butt back there to be whacked. Don’t you, Mako?”

He glared at her, knowing if he took the bait and spoke she’d punish him.

Then weight settled onto the bed at his opposite side, and Mako had only enough time to get his head turned around and glimpse the olive-skinned woman perched on the bed’s edge with her hand raised high before she drove it into his other cheek. Fresh pain exploded there. His left side didn’t have the protective benefit of numbness his right did. The woman laughed and spanked him again, harder. Already, she was hitting more fiercely than Mercy had. Her strikes were more direct, more focused. Mako realized with a small tinge of fear that _this_ woman could actually hurt him. And likely would.

“Sick bastard,” Pharah grumbled as she spanked him again, filling the room with that shrill skin-against-skin melody. “Like killing people, do you?” Another spank, harder. Mako winced. “Like putting your little hook in people?” Again, even harder. He grunted his pain before he could stop himself. “You should be beaten a thousand times for the thousand lives you’ve terrified.” That time she spanked him so hard, Mako physically jolted forward into the bed. Her hand was raising again fiercely into the sky, color in her cheeks, anger in her eyes. Briefly, Mako thought, _Justice rains from above,_ while he watched fearfully as her hand drove down at him. He braced himself.

But the blow never found his ass. Mercy had caught her by the wrist. “Too much, Fareeha. You’re hurting him.”

“I _want_ to hurt him,” she shot back.

“I know you do. But I won’t let you. He’s mine now, and I have to protect him.”

_This is still a part of their damn game,_ he thought. _Now it’s good cop, bad cop._ But if it _was_ still part of their game, he found it almost impossible not to be played. He scooted closer to Mercy’s side, watching the other girl warily. The fact was, he _did_ feel protected with her. He hated it. But he did. _They’re breaking you_ , a voice spoke quietly from the back of his thoughts. He almost listened to it till he felt Mercy’s gentle hands take hold of him and cradle him. Then he drowned the voice out and was lost in her sweet scent as she held him.

“There’ll be no more hitting his poor little rump,” Mercy said, her hands running through his hair to soothe him.

“Then let me do the other thing,” Pharah said. “Angela… you know what I want to do is right. Don’t tell me I can’t now. He’s a heartless killer. He _needs_ this. This… is justice.”

Mercy sighed and twisted her lips as she stared at the woman. “Right. _That_ …”

A sick feeling stirred in the pit of Mako’s stomach. He looked between the two women, trying to piece together just what in the hell they were talking about. Mercy stood and Mako watched her saunter to the far end of the room and seat herself in the chair there. She sighed again and leaned back. “You can do it, Fareeha. But I don’t want to be part of this.”

“Thank you, Angela,” the woman’s answer came, and though Mako wasn’t looking at her face, he could hear the sheer joy and delight dripping from every word. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw the tall woman rustling around in a bag at her feet. “If you squirm,” she told him when she glanced up and caught his eyes, “I’ll just strap you down in place. So don’t squirm.”

He shot his eyes back to Mercy at the room’s end, but she simply looked away from him. Cold, fearful sweat rolled Mako’s brow. When he looked back behind him, he saw what awaited. “No,” he said immediately, pulling at his cuffed hands. “No!”

Pharah was buckling a harness around her waist, and at its front, a big rubber penis, easily a foot long. “Shut up,” she said, as she adjusted the strap-on. When her hips swayed, the massive rubber pole wiggled menacingly in the air. “This is for all the people you’ve _fucked_ over the years, Roadhog. Now you’re the one whose getting fucked.”

“No!” He pleaded again, looking desperately towards Mercy who still wasn’t watching. “Not that! Anything else! _Not that!_ ”

“And that’s exactly why it has to be this, you bastard,” Pharah told him. She’d finished getting the strap-on how she wanted it, and now it had taken aim right at Mako’s rear end. She took a step forward and somehow, some _way_ , the damn thing looked like it grew another few inches. When she came closer and it looked even bigger, he was convinced by the time she’d gotten right up behind him and penetrated him, he’d be taking ten feet of rubber cock up his ass. Instinctively, his cheeks clenched together and his fists tightened. Cold sweat was coming from every pore on his body then.

“No…” he muttered, but he knew he sounded more defeated than angry then. She came closer, taking hold of her fake shaft and angling the tip right between his cheeks. Mako pulled desperately at his cuffs, jingling the chain between them but accomplishing little else. “No!”

“Shut up or after I’m done putting this up your ass, I’ll stick it in your big mouth,” Pharah told him; she was just behind him now, lowering herself a bit to get better angle on entering him. “Now keep still. This will only take an hour or two.”

Those were the words that broke him. He shouted—or maybe _pleaded_ was a more apt description after he heard how desperate his voice sounded—a single word at the blonde angel in the room’s corner. Whether he meant it as her name or as a final plea for compassion, he wasn’t sure: “ _Mercy!_ ”

“Stop,” Mercy said, halting the relentless approach of his ass’s twelve inch tormentor. Her gentle blue eyes fell upon him and held. “Mako… come here. Here,” she snapped her fingers and pointed at the ground beside the chair. “To my feet. Come now.”

Still stricken with terror, he could only stare dumbly at her. He tugged at his cuffed wrists and bound ankles, unable to move.

“I know you’re still tied up, but if you desire me, you’ll find your way over here anyway, won’t you?” She pointed to the ground again. “Now come to my feet.”

He took a last wary glance over his shoulder. When he saw Pharah hovering there with the strap-on still aimed at his ass, he wasted no time. He let himself fall sideways to the floor, landing hard on his shoulder. Then he wiggled and wormed his way across the room. He knew how stupid he must’ve looked doing it; knew how humiliating and emasculating the act was. He didn’t care. He focused on putting distance between him and the strap-on and making it over to Mercy’s boots, knowing if he got there he’d be safe. She’d protect him. She would. He knew it. So he squirmed and wiggled and rolled until he’d gotten to the his savior. The exertion left him panting like a dog, and he found that somehow fitting, all things considered. 

“Good,” Mercy cooed, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. “You may show your gratitude by kissing my feet, Mako.”

He did so without hesitation. He craned his neck forward and planted his lips against the clean leather of her boots. When he glanced up at her after and found only a patient, expectant look, he took it as a sign to keep kissing, so he began covering every inch of her booted feet graciously with his lips.

“That will be enough, Fareeha. Thank you for everything.”

Mako glanced over and saw the other woman grinning and nodding her head as she collected her things. That erased any doubt he might’ve had that this _hadn’t_ been some long con played against him to break him further. But at the moment, that didn’t seem to matter. It was better to be played and broken than… penetrated, wasn’t it? _Of course it is,_ he thought, kissing again at Mercy’s feet.

“I’ll see you at HQ,” Pharah said. “Don’t be long, huh? It’s almost sundown.”

“I’ll be there shortly.”

The clicks and clacks of the Egyptian woman’s shoes trailed away, and when they’d vanished entirely, Mako felt the last of his tension run out of him like a deflated balloon. He took a deep breath and released his clenched ass cheeks; he hadn’t even been away they were clenched that whole time. He was aware only of being alone with Mercy again. It felt better that way. It felt right.

She allowed him to peck kisses at her feet for a little longer before her slender fingers curled beneath his chin and pulled his gaze up to her eyes. “I’ll have to bind you to this chair now, Mako.”

He nodded obediently, and that seemed to please her. Her smile came warm and genuine in response. She rose up, and together they worked him first up onto his feet, then into the chair. Mercy made sure his cuffed hands were behind its backing before using a long length of rope to tie him in place. His ankle were untied only long enough to retie them back to the chair’s own legs, spreading his legs out again. It felt good to get some cool wind on his sweaty thighs. 

Naked and bound, but safe from penetration and torture, Mako sat back in the chair and breathed easy. Mercy stood watching him. Outside, the sun was just dipping below the horizon. The result was a soft golden glow that painted and gilded everything in the room, but seemed to paint _her_ more prettily than anything. The light radiated gently off her cheek as she smiled.

He wanted her more than anything he’d ever wanted in that moment.

She stood silent for awhile, watching him. There seemed to be some internal debate playing out in her head as he saw conflict dance briefly in her eyes. Then one side or the other won out, and she nodded. Her hands moved up her sides, taking the hem of her shirt with them. She rolled it up to her collarbone. Beneath, she wore no bra, and now it was her perfect perky breasts that were gilded in the sunset’s last light. She stepped closer and lowered herself onto the edges of Mako’s knees. When she leaned forward, he understood what she wanted of him without needing even a single word.

Her breasts tasted as sweet as honey. After he’d leaned in and closed his mouth over one of them, he thought he’d be content to suckle at it for as long as she wanted. She wrapped a hand around the back of his head and took him by the hair, guiding him to her other breast. He greedily took it between his lips, kissing first at the little pink mound of her nipple.

They sat like that awhile: Mako pleasantly sucking and kissing at her soft sweet flesh; Mercy guiding his head from time to time with her hand. At a point, she pulled him away from her and looked down between him. He followed her eyes. He was stiff as a board and throbbing.

Mercy smiled her perfect smile and slid back off his knees, lowering onto her own upon the floor.

_It’s a trick,_ he thought, swallowing a lump in his throat as he watched her kneel between his thighs. _Like before. She’s torturing me. She won’t release me. She’s…_

But he couldn’t hold a thought in his head any longer, for Mercy had simply leaned down, opened her mouth wide, and took his cock between her lips.

“ _Oh!_ ” He moaned immediately, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted so desperately to make it last; make it last the rest of his _life_ if he could, but when she moved her head down, taking his shaft deep into the back of her throat, sliding her tongue against it, he was helpless. Before she’d even gotten back up, he was coming. It was a numb, blackout, orgasm that’d been long overdue. The entire world swam away in blissful ecstasy and the only thing left was a warm, convulsing, pleasure between his legs. 

He came for what was either a few seconds or a few hours, and when he finally managed to start breathing again and open his eyes, Mercy was there staring at him, still on her knees. He saw a bit of his ejaculate on the corner of her lips. She noticed it herself, dabbed it away with her finger, then put the finger in her mouth and sucked it dry. She swallowed.

_She swallowed everything,_ he realized. _Every bit of my pleasure… it’s inside her now._

“I’m going to bring you something tomorrow, Mako,” she told him, rising to her feet and dusting herself off. “Something important. If you accept it… it’s going to change some things about our situation. Do you understand?”

His mouth worked numbly up and down but he couldn’t make words come to his lips. He was still reeling from his orgasm. Mercy laughed, fished a cloth from beside the bed, and gagged him with it, saving him the trouble of trying to figure out how to speak again.

“I’ll be back before sunrise I think,” she said, tightening the gag in place. “Sleep well, Mako. You have a very big decision to make in the morning.” And with that, she simply pecked his cheek with a kiss, winked, and left.

Mako watched her go. When she disappeared around the corner of the doorway, he stared blankly at the vacant spot for a long time. His mind was in a maze of ambivalence. He felt like he was two people in one body. He was uncomfortably tied up to a chair in an abandoned apartment complex, and yet… he was oddly comfortable. He was angry, or at least he knew he should’ve been, but he was already happily awaiting the morning. He was sore. He felt fine. He was afraid. He was completely at peace. He hated Mercy. He loved her more than he’d ever loved anything in his entire life.

And despite it all, when Mako finally did close his eyes, he slept better than he had in a long, long time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in a long time, he woke up a free man. There were no ropes on his wrists, no cuffs on his feet, no gags in his mouth. The sensation of having total control of his limbs and jaw was so foreign by then, Mako needed a moment to remember just how everything worked. He blinked the haze of his sleep out of his eyes and looked down at himself. There he was in the crisp morning light: unbound but still naked, his flaccid member laying dormant between his meaty thighs on the chair he sat in, truly and utterly free. _She let me go?_ He wondered, not sure why the thought made him more nervous than excited.

“Good morning, Mako.” 

_Her_ voice. He snapped his head up and found her awaiting his eager eyes across the room. Bathed in shadow beside the half-open window next to her, Mercy sat in a chair of her own, watching him. Her long legs were crossed casually over one another, her foot wagging playfully in the air. Like a snapshot in his mind, he remembered kissing her boots the day before. Just how pathetic had he been? When Mako thought of his submissive actions towards his captor, it was as if he were thinking of an entirely different person. _He_ would never be so weak to grovel at the feet of some scrawny woman… would he?

Even in the shadows, her striking blue eyes pierced through the dark and bore into him. She wore armored plating over a cotton blouse, covering her up entirely from her neck down. It was her combat gear. Looking at it, Mako wondered if he was in for a fight.

“You slept well,” she said, speaking in that soft serene way of hers that made him feel completely at peace. “I untied you and you didn’t even stir. You must have been very… _satisfied_ last night.”

More snapshots flashed in his mind: Mercy on her knees in front of his chair, the sunsetting behind her, leaning down and forward, taking him inside her mouth, the way she looked swallowing his ejaculate after. He shivered just thinking about it.

“I told you you’d have a choice to make today,” she went on, oblivious to his perverted thoughts… or was she the one who’d put them in his head? “And so here we are. Are you ready to decide, Mako?” He opened his mouth, but her hand lifted sharply into the air and made a pinching gesture. “Don’t speak.”

_I’m not bound anymore you bitch,_ he thought with a frown. _You don’t tell me when I can talk and when I can’t._ …and yet, he found himself unable to disobey her. He tried, certainly, but no words would surface out of his throat. He licked his lips, swallowed, and resolved to simply nodded his head. _She doesn’t control me,_ he thought, as if to retain some pride, but the words wrung hollow in his head. She _did_ control him. Even without the restraints, he was her prisoner.

“Good boy,” she said, smiling. Her hand released its pinching gesture and unfolded to direct his eyes to his left. “Your decision lies beside you.”

Mako followed the direction of her palm. On a little table next to the chair he sat in, a black leather collar awaited. His eyes narrowed on it uncertainly before turning back to Mercy.

She nodded. “Easy enough, isn’t it? You see, Mako, I’ve been holding you my captive for a few days now. I think I’ve done… some good work with you. But to keep you here any longer would simply be cruel. You need access to a shower, to a solid meal, to some semblance of exercise. As fun and rewarding as its been, I can’t keep you prisoner here any longer. Do you understand that?”

Her words were washing over him slowly, he had to piece them together one at a time. When he had, he nodded. He felt numb.

“So what I’m going to do for you is give you a choice. Your first option is for me to hand you over to the proper authorities. You’ll be given to Overwatch official first, under my request, but what happens to you from there… I truly don’t know. You’ll be imprisoned, surely. I think that much is obvious with your dark past.”

He swallowed. It wasn’t easy.

Mercy let the quiet linger a moment. Her smile broadened a bit as she eventually went on, “And the second option is that collar. Pick it up, Mako. I want you to hold it in yours hands. But don’t put it on. Not yet.”

He glanced at the thing again. It didn’t look like much, in truth. It was just a collar, the same sort you’d put on a dog. When he lifted it from the table and tested it between his hands it felt sturdy enough, the leather crisp and strict in his fingers, but it was still just a collar. If the choice was putting some stupid necklace around his throat or spending a life rotting in some high security federal prison somewhere, the decision was an easy one. 

“The second option is for you to put that on yourself,” Mercy explained. “Keep in mind that _you,_ Mako, have to put it on. Not me. That’s an important distinction. If I put it on you it wouldn’t really be the same, would it? No, by you choosing it… you’d be willingly giving yourself to me entirely.”

His eyes lifted back to her. Those few words had sent a shiver up his spine. Between his legs, his cock stirred. The collar felt heavier in his hands.

“If you place that around your neck, you belong to me. You can look at the inner band, my name is there. It means you’re mine. And _if_ you’re mine, Mako, then you’re my _property_. Accordingly, I’ll think of you as such. You’ll simply be a thing I possess and nothing more. I won’t treat you with any more dignity or respect than I would a piece of furniture or a desk lamp. I want you to understand that. That collar is a symbol of your complete and total submission to me.”

The collar grew heavier still, so much so that Mako had to put it down in his lap, fearing he might drop it and look like a weakling in front of her. He rubbed his fingers, trying to get the feel of its leather off of him. It felt warm in his lap, almost burning.

“Now I want you to choose,” Mercy continued. “Lock yourself up in that collar or don’t. Either way, be thankful for this small bit of power I’ve allowed you.”

For a long time, Mako only sat staring, first at the woman who’d captured him, then at the collar sitting on his lap. Mercy was quiet throughout, letting him bask in the silent weight of the looming decision. Tentatively, he reached for the collar, his fingers sliding against the leather bands. _It’s just a collar,_ he told himself. _You’ve been in jails before. You swore you’d never go back. It’s just a collar._ When he glanced back to Mercy, she was still sitting so casually, her foot wagging so playfully, her perfect lips curled ever-so-slighty at the corners to let him know how much she enjoyed his agony. He realized then he could rush her. He wasn’t fast, that much was obvious, but there wasn’t many places to run in the apartment. He could corner her, grab her by that scrawny neck and hold her down. Then he could have what he really wanted all along: to fuck her senseless right in that beautiful, tight little pussy of hers. He started going stiff just thinking about it.

“Choose,” Mercy commanded, and the sternness of her voice brought him right back down to reality. _She_ was in control, not him. But if he obeyed… if he did everything she wanted, crawled on his knees, barked like a dog, fetched her fucking morning papers, whatever it was… if he pleased her, maybe she _would_ let him inside of her. The moment would be worth it all, wouldn’t it?

He shoved the collar against his neck, wrapped himself in it, and snapped the locks crisply in place. Somehow, the sound was deafening. When his ears stopped ringing, he knew he had to say something; had to let her know she hadn’t broken him entirely just yet. “There, you bitch,” he growled. “I’m in your fucking collar. Now get back over here and suck on me like you did last night.”

Mercy stood and paced the length of the room. The heels of her boots clicked menacingly against the floor, and with each step she seemed to grow in size. Mako shrunk back into his chair, regretting ever opening his mouth. When Mercy had made her way right in front of him, she showed him a white cloth in her palm. He had only enough time to wonder what the hell it was before she pressed it tightly over his mouth and nose. He breathed deep of a strange aroma, felt his eyes roll back in his head, and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When next he opened his eyes it seemed as if he’d only just closed them. He knew that was impossible, though. For starters, his whole world had gone and changed while he was out. The drab grey of the abandoned apartment had vanished entirely. The sun, which he’d relied on the last few days as his only source of illumination was missing too. In their place was a bedroom with soft golden lights and red walls, and massive iron bars all around him. He was sitting down, and under his bare ass and thighs was a soft, plushy carpet. He planted his hands on it and sat up. He hadn’t been mistaken about his captivity: he was caged. He was locked away in the corner of a bedroom, bars encasing him entirely in every direction. There was enough room to stand up and walk a few steps in either direction but no more. In the corner of his cell, the carpeting disappeared and was replaced by a square of linoleum that curved down into a single drain. It was a shower. Mako slowly clambered to his knees, then to a stand. He moved to the bars of his cage and took them in his fists, shaking them violently to test their strength.

“ _Mmmmnn!”_ He tried shouting, but couldn’t open his mouth. His hands moved to his face, where a heavy leather muzzle was strapped tight, gagging him. He imagined he earned it with his last little outburst back at the apartments. He snarled into the thing anyway, enraged at having his mouth forced shut again. He punched the bars of the cage, and when that did nothing, kicked at them too. He hurt his foot.

_The bitch put me in a cage,_ he thought, trying to get calm before he did more damage to himself. _What the hell was the point of avoiding jail if I’m being locked up in a cell anyway!?_

He was pondering just that when one of the room’s two doors at the far wall slid open and Mercy walked in.

“ _Mmm!”_ Mako mumbled, pressing himself against his cage again and taking the bars in his fists to shake. “ _Mmm! MMN!”_

Mercy didn’t so much as look at him. She only hurried to a dresser beside the room’s King-sized bed, retrieved something, and left, locking the bedroom door behind her. Her eyes never even came _close_ to moving his way. Mako glared into the empty room, unsure of what had just even happened. His rage came again, and he had nothing to do with it but stomp his feet into the carpet and his fists into the cage. He paced what little room he was allotted within the cell till the cool linoleum against his soles reminded him he could shower. Just above the top of the cage was a nozzle with knobs on either side. He tested them till he figured out which was hot, and then blasted himself with steaming water. It burned in the best sort of way as he stepped beneath it and was cleansed of his hate. A bar of soap was in a dish against the back wall and he used it to scrub himself every which way he could. When he finished, he did it all over again if nothing else than to simply occupy his time. 

After, he felt clean, but little else. He sat back on the floor, stared vacantly down at his own hands, and waited for his captor to return.

She did maybe an hour or two later, it was hard to tell without the sun or any clocks to mark the passing of time. Instantly, her mere presence filled him with energy. He pushed off his butt and got to his knees, crawling to the front of his cage again to grab the bars. He mumbled into his muzzle, trying desperately to get the woman’s attention.

Mercy ignored his gagged pleading, acting as if she didn’t hear it at all. The woman went to the corner of the room opposite Mako’s own and stood before a wall-length mirror. Her arms folded back gracefully behind her and pulled at a strap keeping her armor in place. She removed it, took the hem of her blouse between her fingertips, peeled it up over the top of her head. Mako was transfixed as the shirt was removed and the creamy pale canvas of the woman’s bare flesh was revealed. She unhooked her bra and it slid away to the floor. In the mirror’s reflection, he could see her breasts bared and exposed. He moaned lustily when she moved and her nipples swayed. She used her toes to slide the boots from her feet, then wiggled herself out of her bottoms. Her ass moved side to side as she pulled them down, and like a hypnotizer’s pocket watch, Mako felt himself fall under a spell as he watched.

Mercy stood only in her panties then, thin things that they were. He traced the shapely curves of her behind, giving every lovely inch of her the attention it deserved. His hand fell between his legs, where he’d gone stiff as a board. His wrists weren’t tied in any way, there was nothing stopping him from pleasuring himself. Yet when he closed his palm around his shaft, he had the distinct feeling that Mercy’s eyes were on his in the mirror, disapproving of his perverted intentions. He swallowed, whimpering into his muzzle, and slowly removed his hand. _She decides when I should be pleasured,_ he thought. _Because I’m her… property._

When she’d finished admiring herself in the mirror—though Mako knew that little act was more to torment _him_ than to admire herself—his captor sauntered to her giant bed, folded herself down into it, and hid away all of her naked beauty beneath the sheets. Then, when the lights dimmed to almost nothing and the woman was but a mound of shadowed curves atop the mattress, Mako felt incredibly alone. He tugged at his cage bars. They were cold and strong and a stark reminded he wasn’t going anywhere. The carpeted floor was soft, at least. He laid down on it and closed his eyes, wishing he had Mercy in his arms. It was with that thought he drifted to sleep with.

Time passed, maybe an hour, maybe ten. The only thing Mako knew was that when he came around from his sleep, he was lying on the floor of his prison, staring up at Mercy, watching him closely from behind the other side of the bars. 

_She’s looking at me!_ The thought was enough to get him moving in a hurry. He wrestled himself over and up to his knees. He stared up at the nude Goddess towering over him and implored her with his eyes to not leave him. She stared back down at him, emotionless. After a long moment, she said, “You’re going to wash me,” and released the locks of his cage door. It swung back on its hinges and just like that he was free. Mako stood and stepped out and then she was right there in front of him, still clad in nothing but her panties; perfect, perky breasts with their nipples pointed in his direction. She was close enough to reach out and grab, to restrain. He could do it. He could just grab hold of her and have his way with her and she could do nothing to stop him. _Then why don’t you?_ A voice asked inside his head and he didn’t know how to answer it. He wanted to, more than anything, but he couldn’t. It would displease her.

“Follow,” her command came as she turned her back to him and headed into the door he hadn’t seen opened yet. When she disappeared inside, he heard water start up shortly after and wasted no time trailing along to investigate.

The room was, in fact, a large bathroom, domineered by a massive walk-in shower covering the half of the room opposite the door. Mercy was already inside, standing in the stream. She’d removed her panties, leaving that tantalizing strip of blonde pubic hair exposed. The water poured over her, dripping from her nipples, glistening her smooth skin, coating it.

“Wash,” she commanded. Mako was afraid. He didn’t know why, but he felt the whole thing was some sort of trap. Why would she allow herself to be so vulnerable in an enclosed space with him, nothing restraining him but the muzzle? It didn’t make sense. Didn’t _she_ fear _him_? Her eyes bore into his, daring him to do anything other than obey. He swallowed a lump in his throat and shuffled forward to take up a bar of soap. She turned around and held her arms out to her sides. His hands moved carefully to her shoulders and lathered them, spreading the soap out across her arms with his palms. He noticed then his own hands were trembling. _Weakling,_ he cursed himself. _Just take the bitch! She’s kidnapped you, tortured you! You owe her this! Grab her and take her!_ But all he did was soap her up. He was careful with her too, gentle where she looked fragile, soft where he thought she deserved it. He ran his soapy hands down her sides, feeling the bumps of her ribs beneath his fingers. He stepped closer and moved his palms around to her flat belly. He rubbed her there, working his way up, soaping her carefully. He stopped just below her breasts, too nervous to go any higher. 

“Go on,” she commanded, and he obeyed. He took two handfuls of her breasts from behind, savoring the feel of them in his fingers. He squeezed, but not too tight. When they were lathered and slick with soap, he moved on; he had to. His crotch was incredibly uncomfortable by then; his cock so hard it hurt. He washed her back and then decided to continue on from his knees. The hard floor hurt, but he knew she’d like him on his knees, submissive. He soaped her behind, taking far longer than he had with any other body part. The way her flesh moved when he jiggled her ass was breathtaking. He rinsed her off and soaped her again, but knew he’d have to move on soon or risk her anger with him.

She turned around, and there was her crotch right in his face. Mako stared transfixed a moment. If he wasn’t muzzled, he might’ve pulled her thighs around his head and ate her. Gagged as he was, he could only breath heavily and stare. His eyes traveled up her water-slick body, moving past her breast with great effort, and found her face. She watched him, still emotionless. She looked impatient if anything, and that lit a fire under Mako, eager not to displease her. He snapped back to his senses and went on scrubbing her clean, working her thighs and hips, but not daring to reach between. He washed her knees and calves, and Mercy was kind enough to life her leg and plant her foot on his shoulder so he could better finish the rest of her lower half. With her leg lifted, he could see the mound of her pussy dripping wet. It was impossible to pry his eyes away until Mercy slapped him across the face. The muzzle absorbed some of the blow, but a good bit of her palm connected and put stars in front of his vision. He looked up and the stern set of her jaw and brow told him he’d been bad. He hurried to scrub her ankles and feet clean, not daring to look between her legs again. 

“Good,” she said as he finished. Her hands lowered into his hair and massaged his scalp. Mako closed his eyes and moaned. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

He nodded.

“You like washing me.”

He wasn’t sure if that was a question. He nodded anyway.

“You worship me.”

He looked up. She really did tower over him then, so powerful and high. Maybe she really was a Goddess. He nodded.

Her eyes narrowed, just slightly. “Did you masturbate last night?”

“ _Nnm!_ ” He grunted, frantically shaking his head. He knew she wouldn’t want that, he knew and he obeyed.

“Tell me the truth.”

“ _Nnm! Nnm!_ ” He went on shaking. His hands clasped together, begging her to believe him.

Mercy watched him, twisting her lips side to side. After awhile, she reached back and turned off the water. The bathroom grew thick with silence. “Alright. Dry me.”

He nodded, hurrying back to his feet and grabbing a towel from a rack just outside the shower. He was gentle with her as he dabbed and patted, removing the moisture from her flesh. She commanded him to do her hair and he did. She commanded him to put the towel back and he did. She commanded him to go into the other room. He did. 

There, she marched him back to his cage. Mako whimpered into his muzzle to let her know he didn’t want to be locked away again, but Mercy ignored him and guided him inside with her palm on the small of his back. She closed the door and the locks snapped into place. He turned to her and gripped the bars.

“I’ll take you out when I need to use you again,” she told him, headed to her dresser and put clothes on. Mako only watched, wishing it was him who was clothing her, if nothing else than to just touch her flesh again. She left without acknowledging him at all.

Mako sat down and stared at the walls of his cage. She’d warned him he’d be nothing to her if he put the collar on; that he’d be thought of as furniture, not a person, just a thing. He understood now what she’d meant. She would do with him what she wanted, when she wanted. He existed only to be used. How long would it go on? Was she still trying to ‘fix’ him? He wasn’t sure… of anything really.

All he knew was that she was gone and he was still horny. He crawled to his own littler shower, took himself in hand, and masturbated to the lingering remembrance of what her soapy breasts had felt like cupped in his palms. His orgasm came without much pleasure, certainly not like when Mercy took him in her mouth, but it at least relieved the tension in his crotch.

After, he sat down and tried to get comfortable. He felt like a dog waiting for its master to come back home. And Mercy was his master. He understood that now. He was her slave and she was his master, and he could only hope she’d be a good one to him. He knew there was no way off this road now.

He was on it for the long haul. 


End file.
